Everything Perfect
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Spike and Angel need to come to an agreement on which part of Wes they find best. AngelWesSpike Slash.


**Everything Perfect**

_The man's eyes, the way the gray-blue seemed to see straight into you, through you. They made you want to tell, give, do anything and everything for him. To him. Worship him and hurt him just so you can watch as the expressions flitted across his face. Gaze into him as those deep eyes revealed every emotion, every truth, every dark desire within you both._

_And while those eyes captivate and distract you, nimble, fine boned hands, so skilled and God, so perfect. Working loose buttons and straps and zippers. Quick, smart fingers that know every way to tease out a gasp or a moan, a whispered plea for more. Elegant and skilled as they roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger or wrap tightly around your cock. Getting you ready for so much more wicked things._

_But, oh, you've been ready. Since he stepped into the room with those deep seeing eyes. _

_Wicked. His mouth is wicked. Whether he's silencing you with a word, a cutting remark, a deep reproval. Or making you moan and cry out in ecstacy. Running lips and tongue over sensitive skin made so by the fingers that were there just instants before. Sending a shiver through you as teeth drag down the line of your collar bone. Along the line of your hip. _

_On his knees before you now, darting a glance up with those sinful eyes that promise worlds of pleasure, of pain, of everything. You're ready for everything. But that mind's as sinful as everything else about him. Knows how much you're aching for it and wants you just that little bit harder for him, until you're ready to scream from the tension, bend him over and fuck him senseless. _

_Just when you think you're ready to break, hot, wet, perfect as anything sensation around your cock. Tight throat that takes it when you buck forward, wanting more, always more and he's never afraid to give it to you. Swallowing you down, teeth scrapping for that bit of pain he knows you crave and he craves to give it to you. _

_Fucking perfect. Everything. Eyes and hands and mind and mouth. Nothing better than that. Better than him._

"I still like his ass best."

Spike's eyes unglazed at the sudden comment intruding onto his argument become fantasy. He glared at Angel from where he'd sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, eyes slitted closed and hand pressed hard over the prominent bulge at his jeans. "You would, you bloody poof."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You know, can you really call me that at all? Kind of hypocritical."

"Call you whatever I want, won't I, poof?"

Spike wondered if Angel's eyes ever got sore from all the rolling. He seemed to be getting fed up of it all which meant Spike was definitely about to win. He could feel his lips already starting to curl up towards a smile at yet another victory.

"We could just agree that everything is perfect."

Spike stared at him. This meant that he didn't win... Granted it also meant that Angel didn't win which was something he could live with. "It is true."

Angel nodded, seeming satisfied. "Good. Then we're agreed. Everything Wes is perfect."

Spike forced himself to quell the grin. "But his mouth is still best."

"Dammit, Spike."

He would have continued, probably would have launched them back into the full blown argument it had been when they'd started, might have just launched himself at Spike and forced him to agree, when the object of that argument stepped through the doors to Angel's office.

Wesley raised an eyebrow at both of them as Angel suriptisiously went back to his leaning position against his desk, giving Wes an innocent look. Wes didn't buy it for a moment. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Just talking, pet."

"You're arguing again aren't you?" He raised a hand to stall either of them before they could speak. "No. I don't want to know what about. I'll just leave these papers on your desk, Angel, and you two can get back to it."

They shared a glance as Wes stepped over to the desk, watching them almost warily for a moment before turning his gaze away.

"Should really make sure that **everything's **perfect before we go on agreeing," Spike commented. Angel agreed with him and Wesley yelped as he was suddenly tackled by the two vampires.


End file.
